


The One of Storms

by JadeEnder



Series: Merged AU [13]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: a wardrobe change, tempest needs to learn some chill, very stormy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: Wind woke up as he had for the last several days dreaming of storms. He was back sailing the oceans with the King of Red Lions but a storm was brewing and he never made it back to land before the storm swept him under.





	The One of Storms

Wind woke up as he had for the last several days dreaming of storms. He was back sailing the oceans with the King of Red Lions but a storm was brewing and he never made it back to land before the storm swept him under. 

 

The sky above their camp was grey with storm clouds gathering. As they packed everything up thunder and lightning sounded in the distance.

 

"We need to get moving before the rain gets bad." Warriors called over the camp. Harsh winds began to blow as everyone hastily packed up their things and trudged on.

 

"There should be caves on the other side of the mountain." Hyrule told them, "we can wait out the storm there."

 

Wind felt as though his dream had never ended, the skies above echoing those in his dream. Tempest was still as loud as always, he would find anything and everything to complain about. The pace of movement, the monsters, everything, and especially Wind himself.

 

He’d been trying to keep calm and not let the darks words affect him but it was hard when your constantly being told how much of a failure you are. Tempest’s anger only seemed to grow after time as he was tired of being trapped inside Wind’s head. At this point Wind suspected the dark could take control if he wanted to but didn’t know how to. 

 

They trudged on around the mountain as rain began to fall.

 

_ "This place and it's monsters are disgusting, you can barely handle it pipsqueak."  _ Tempest mocked.

 

"It would be a lot easier without the storm." Wind commented.

 

" _ Maybe you need to learn to deal with it."  _ Tempest argued.  _ "It's not like you can control the weather." _

 

As Tempest spoke the thunder boomed loudly and lightning stuck near the group.

 

"It's not safe." Time called. "We need to move faster."

 

The party picked up their pace, the rain seemed to draw out this hyrules Zora, which instead of being allies as they were in most other hyrules where enemies that needed to be defeated. As they continued on Tempest got grumpier and grumpier and the storm continued to grow.

 

_ "Just finish him whelp."  _ Tempest cried as Wind slashed at another Zora as he did lightning struck the Zora killing it instantly.

 

"Did….. did you do that?" Wind asked speechless. "You can summon lightning? That's so cool!"

 

Wind briefly forgot his feeling towards his dark and was just excited about the new ability Wind tried to summon some lightning but found he couldn't.

 

_ "That my power child, you can't use it."  _ Tempest screamed the downpour becoming almost blinding as the force of rain became twice as hard. 

 

“Stop calling me a child!” Wind yelled out loud causing the others to look at him for a moment before continuing on. “If I’m a child then you’re one too!”

 

_ “No I’m not.”  _ Tempest yelled back his voice almost deafening inside Wind’s head, the storm grew more intense once again, the wind almost forcing the boy that bore its name off his feet.

 

“We’re almost there.” Came Hyrules voice on the wind, its tone bitter and tired.

 

Tempest continued to rant and rave only growing more agitated as the storm worsened. Wind himself started to feel and worse and worse. His head hurt from Tempest yelling, his limbs were tired from trudging through the rain. Worse he was scared, nervous about his dark, scared of the storm, an embarrassing fear he’d been hiding that had been fostered from the deaths a simple storm could cause while at sea. 

 

The rounded the final corner and the entrance to the cave came into sight. The links rushed forward in a last burst of energy making it to the cave and darting inside happy to be out of the rain. Once inside the cave the rang water out of their hair and wiped it from their eyes.

 

Someone brought out some wood and Legend started a fire with his fire rod, they all somewhat immediately stripped off their soaked outer tunics and surrounded the fire trying to warm up. Teeth chattering and the small indications of movement were the only sounds. 

 

The storm continued to rage as they tried to warm up.

 

“We’re going to catch hypothermia like this Time.” Warriors told their leader. “Everyone's extra clothes and bags are soaked.”

 

“What can we do then?” Time asked defeatedly. 

 

“I…. I have an idea.” Legend chattered out. “The…. the…. Darks camp. They have extra clothes there, I…. I can get them.”

 

“That not a good idea Legend what if you get stuck. Especially with your…. precarious situation with Acidic.” Warriors responded. “You may not be able to control his powers.”

 

Four raised his hand rapidly waving it. He signed something to Wild who translated in lieu of using his now soaked journal. 

 

“He says he can help. Shadow can help them get there.” Wild translated. Wind looked back and forth at them, the smallest of them all Four was racked with bad shaking, the bandages around his injured neck soaked and useless.

 

“Are you sure?” Time asked looking pointedly at Four who nodded rapidly. “Ok go, having the dark’s clothes is better than getting sick.”

 

Legend and Four stood up and walked over to one of the great shadows cast by the fire and stepped into it before disappearing. It was still a jarring sight to see them disappear but Wind moved his attention back to the fire and back to blocking out his dark.

 

“Wait what about your mirror.” Wind suddenly thought. “Will they find it when they go back to your camp?”

 

_ “It’s not there.”  _ Tempest mumbled.

 

“Then where is it?” Wind asked. “It's kind of important to know since hurting it could hurt me too.”

 

Tempest’s anger dropped and he just started to give of a sad aura before flaring up again like a dying fire.  _ “Its with someone I trust.” _

 

Someone Tempest trusted? It almost seemed impossible, another dark maybe? Wind really doubted it. “With who?”

 

_ “It doesn't matter I said it was safe.”  _ Tempest huffed.

 

“Yes it does.”

 

_ “No it doesn’t.” _

 

“Yes it does!” Though Wind wasn't fully aware he was yelling aloud at this point frustrated by his dark. “You always act like you’re so much better than me, I bet you lost the damn thing and are just too ashamed to admit it.”

 

_ “Arylla has it!”  _ Tempest screeched the storms rage pausing for a brief second before once again slamming the outside of the cave.

 

Wind was speechless. “Aryll? My sister Aryll? Why in the hell would she ever have it?” Wind replied once he found his voice.

 

_ “She….. she’s someone very dear to me. She was the one was nice to me when I was alone, she even gave me my name. She’d never let anything happen to it.”  _ Tempest huffed going quiet. Wind just sat thier completely dumb founded. She’d known about Tempest for all this time, possibly even years and she never said anything. 

 

Aryll was smart though, Wind thought she didn’t tell him because she thought Wind would try to break it possibly rather than risk her being hurt. 

 

“We’re back.” Legend’s voice broke their silence as he and Four reappeared from the shadows carrying several bags and pieces of clothing. They had already changed into their new clothes and for a second Wind could have sworn they were the darks themselves if not for Fours blond hair and Legend’s blue eye. 

 

They passed out clean dry clothes to everyone who began to change except Wild who had pulled a new outfit from within the shiekah slate. Pretty soon they looked like a pack of darks, those who wore armor kept their own armor but chose their dark’s clothes. 

 

Time’s completely black outfit contrasted oddly with his bright silver armor. Savages black strangely enough matched Twilights golden chainmail quite nicely if not for the rips and tears in the tunic though he forwent wearing savages wolf pelt and instead had opted to wait till his was dry. Hyrule looked almost identical to callous in a complete clothing change, similar for Warriors who kept his own shoulder piece but donned Conquerors clothes and currently forwent a scarf claiming he wanted to wait till they were both dry.

 

Wind himself got redressed completely in Tempest’s outfit, which like his own was rather simple. It seemed odd to be wearing Tempest’s clothes, that and knowing his sister care for and trusted him felt different.

 

It was hard to immediately switch thoughts after this same person had spent weeks telling him he was nothing, but that was what Tempest was supposed to be as a dark right? After they finished changing the storm died down alot to a simple constant drizzle. 

 

“Maybe…. maybe we could start again.” Wind ventured to ask his dark. 

 


End file.
